


3am Fire Alarm

by Firebog



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fire, M/M, That 3am fire alarm AU that apparently a crap ton of people are wishing existed, fire alarm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebog/pseuds/Firebog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a college dorm, false fire alarms aren't exactly uncommon, but actually setting the kitchen on fire is. Dean still isn't sure how Garth managed to do it but knowing how Garth managed to set the microwave on fire isn't going to make Dean happy about being out in the cold at 3am in his underwear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3am Fire Alarm

**Author's Note:**

> I keep seeing this tumblr post going around "Someone needs to write a ‘the fire alarm went off at 3 am and now the cute guy from the flat next door is standing next to me in his underwear’ AU"
> 
> So I wrote a one shot for it. Here 50 000 people who are apparently looking for this. My gift to you.

Dean wrapped his arms around himself shivering and muttering through chattering teeth, “Screw you Garth and your shitty kitchen skills. How do you even set the microwave on fire?”

He moved through the crowd of people gathering in the parking lot rubbing at his arms trying to keep warm- which was impossible. There was half a foot of snow on the ground and two inches of slush under that. His boots were soaking wet and trying to freeze to his feet. It didn’t help that he was in nothing but his damned boxers because unlike weirdos like his roommate Garth, he had been asleep at 3am- _not_ trying to burn the place down.

A mop of black hair sticking out of a giant blue comforter caught his attention. _Cas_. He honed in on Cas.

"Cas!" Dean waved over and started tromping through the snow towards him.

Cas turned away and started wandering off as if he hadn’t heard Dean. Dean picked up his pace and started to jog over. He caught up and grabbed a handful of comforter.

"Thank god someone was thinking." Dean said tugging at the comforter, trying to pull it open so he could slide in under the blanket.

Cas pulled the comforter away and took a few steps back looking petrified. Dean stared, pursing his lips together in thought. It had recently come to his attention- Charlie had texted him for three hours about it yesterday afternoon- that Cas was nursing a massive crush on him. Dean would never have known because the guy was so stoic.

Dean stepped forward slowly this time. He guessed that having your crush show up in his underwear trying to wrap up in a blanket with you was probably pretty nerve wracking for a guy who was confused by references to anything from after the 1940’s.

"I’m turning into a human popsicle here dude." Dean said motioning to the blanket in a share and share alike manner.

Cas shook his head furiously.

"Come on, I’m gonna get frostbite in awkward to explain places at this rate." Dean said giving his hips a little shake trying to drum up sympathy. No dude would let another dude get frostbite _there_.

Except for Cas apparently because his eyes shot down in terror at Dean’s hip shake then he pulled the comforter tighter around himself.

Dean reached out slowly and gently eased the comforter out of Cas’s death grip. He kept his eyes on Cas’s eyes trying to do Sam’s puppy dog expression. It must have worked because Cas suddenly turned limp and whimpered.

Dean dove under the comforter and pulled it tight around both of them. He pressed up against Cas- the little furnace that he was-, slung an arm around him to keep him close, and sighed as the warmth started soaking in. Cas was freakin’ hot. Heh, Cas _was_ pretty hot actually…maybe he’d do something about that crush- nothing like the here and now to get to know his neighbours.

Cas meanwhile had frozen to the spot and was as stiff as a board.

Dean turned to tell Cas to relax and that their next date- if Cas wanted to- would involve a lot less standing in the street shivering. That was when he noticed that there was an awful lot of skin pressed up against his own skin. He let his hand dip down from Cas’s side to Cas’s hip…more skin….

Cas’s face turned bright red.

"You….ummm….sleep naked?" Dean said moving his hand back up to the least sexy part of a person’s side.

Cas buried his face in the comforter and nodded.

"Oh." Dean said because what else did you say to a naked person in the street while you where in your boxers?

Cas made a plaintive noise.

"So….I guess this would be a bad time to ask if you wanted to do this again sometime-" Dean was half tempted to shove his own face into the comforter in embarassment when Cas flinched beside him, "-I mean, obviously not the standing around in the street naked and mostly naked part. We could go stand around some place else, with clothes _on_.”

Two intense blue eyes peaked out from the comforter. “Are you asking me out on a date?”

"Uh…yeah?" Dean said as Cas stared him down.

Cas kept staring at him.

Dean kept staring back. This was fast becoming awkward even for him. Finally Cas spoke up.

"You have terrible timing Dean Winchester." Cas said bunching the comforter up around his face, suddenly looking like his usual stoic self.

Dean chuckled, “Yeah, well, no time like the present.”


End file.
